Mistletoe
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: A oneshot based on different ships. "He'd payed eight dollars for those tickets, and all he could do was stare at her."


_**Mistletoe.**_

_**. **__. __**.**_

_Pfop. Enjoy this oneshot of Mistletoe incidents; some non-canons, some canons, and some a spark I create._

_I don't own._

_**. **__. __**.**_

_"Under the Mistletoe."_

_**. **__. __**.**_

_**Mistletoe**_

_By __**Everyone's a Mortal.**_

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Nico and Reyna~_

"Where are we now?" Reyna asked. For Christmas, Reyna and Nico were usually alone, so Nico had offered her a trip around the world, via shadowtravel. Reyna had accepted, and so the two began their travel.

"Italy." Nico breathed out. Over the months, he'd grown into his looks. Nico had olive skin, his long hair made him look handsome, he had his father's eyes; the kind that made you think about him. Nico was handsome. No arguement.

Reyna nodded, "ah. Your birthplace?" She asked.

Nico tried not to glare. "My birth town."

"_Here?_"

_"Oi odio le donne..." _Nico muttered. "Yes, Reyna. Here."

"Don't go hating women."

Nico's face flushed, "You speak Italian?"

"Spanish is my strongsuit. Circe taught us many languages," Reyna admitted.

There was an awkward silence. Nico began walking, and beckoned Reyna to follow. They jogged towards a resteraunt, and walked in. They would have been fine, except for a voice booming, _"devi baciare, c'é vischio!"_

Reyna's Italian wasn't enough to understand what the waiter had said, but Nico paled. He said something to the waiter in rapid Italian, but the waiter shook his head. _"Vischio!" _He insisted.

"What did he say?" Reyna asked.

Nico sighed. "Look. Up."

Reyna knew what she would see before she saw it. Mistletoe. "We have to kiss." She shrugged.

"I don't want to kiss _you_." Nico exclaimed. Reyna slapped him, "I am not _that _bad a kisser!" She yelled, "what? Do you hate me?

Nico glared at Reyna, _"Ho molto avete voglia quando non stai urlando contro di me." _Nico yelled back. "And I'm hungry!" It happened quickly; he took his face in hers and kissed her. The waiter chuckled.

They ate their meal in silence, Nico totally unaware that Reyna had understood his Italian.

_I quite fancy you when you're not yelling at me!_

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Leo and Calypso~_

"It's not that bad!" Leo insisted. His green tights stuck to his legs and the bright red, green, and white shirt seemed to make him look even scrawnier, if that was possible. And the hat.

Actually, let's not talk about the hat.

Percy tried to talk over Frank's laughter, "Dude. You're dressed like an Elf. For a girl."

"You are sooooo in love," Jason agreed.

Leo's face redenned. "Shut. _Up_. She's not just any girl! She's-"

"Calypso." Frank snorted. "You are smitten."

"No one uses that word anymore, Canadian Boy."

Percy cracked a smile, "Smitten. Fun word."

The door to the Poseidon cabin flung open. "Leo?" Calypso caught sight of him. She was dressed in _her _Elf costume, which looked stunning on her. "Oh, Leo!"

Leo's eyes glowed. "Calypso!" He laughed. She embraced him and then hugged everyone else.

Calypso hugged Leo again. "You look handsome," she smiled.

Percy poked Leo's shoulder. "Look up." Leo did, and smirked when he saw what Percy was holding.

"Hey Calypso?"

"Yes?"

He kissed her.

"SMITTEN!" Frank screamed.

Jason laughed.

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Jason and Piper~_

Piper threw her hands up in exasperation, "what is it with you and mistletoe, guys?" She asked. Her siblings just stared.

"Like, kissing! It's adorable!" Kerri, a new member, exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

Piper sighed. She put on the finishing touches to her dress. A pink strapless dress. Her hair was loose, and a pin with a dove on it held it back from her face. She slipped on her shoes. Kerri squealed, "You look totes adorbs! Jason's gonna love it."

Piper blushed, "yeah. It's our Christmas date." She said.

There was a knock at the door. Drew screamed, "I'll get it!" But several of her siblings held her back. Piper grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Jas-"

He cut her off with a kiss. When they pulled away, he smirked.

"Mistletoe."

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Frank and Hazel~_

"I can't Percy. I don't know how. I... I'm not a smooth-talker." Frank took a breath. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you'll be fine. Hazel loves you, okay? Just go with the flow."

Annabeth snorted, "You should follow your own advice, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grabbed her waist, "Who says I don't? Going with the flow got me you, didn't it?"

"Is that a good thing?"

He tickled her, "Extremely."

Frank sighed. He wasn't a smooth-talker like Percy. He didn't have good looks like Jason. He wasn't funny like Leo. He didn't have that air of mysteriousness like Nico. He was just... Him. "Frank!" Hazel's voice called.

"Hazel." He laughed. He ran to meet her. "You look beautiful." He wasn't smooth-talking; it was the truth. Hazel blushed. On impulse, she kissed him.

"I don't need mistletle for you."

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Grover and Juniper~_

It was snowing. Grover had wrapped he and Juniper in six blankets, and her tree in twenty. No way that thing would die. No. Freaking. Way. Grover's hands wrapped around Juniper, and she sneezed, "Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

Grover nodded. The snow wasn't that hard, but with Chiron gone the magick was a little biserk. The wind was too strong for Juniper. "Can I kiss you?" Grover asked suddenly.

Juniper looked up, startled. "I'm sick." She objected.

The wind snapped around them, but all Grover did was pick up something that reminded Juniper of a weed. Quickly, with pressision, Grover kissed her squarely on the mouth, mumbling, "the laws of mistletoe cannot be changed."

Needless to say, Juniper slapped him.

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Chris and Clarisse~_

"Damn it, Chris!"

Chris's shoulders were relaxed, despite Clarisse's angry eyes. "Sorry babe! Your armor slipped out of my grasp and... Sorry." Chris held up Clarisse's spear. "I saved this."

"Great. Now I can Chriskabob you." Clarisse mumbled, "and yes, I said Chriskabob."

Chirs sighed. Setting down his girlfriend's spear, he strolled over to her. She was still glaring at him, but didn't seem that mad. "What's so special about all that armor, Clari?" He asked. The guy half expected Clarisse to punch him

1) for calling her "Clari" and

2) becauase he was prying.

Instead, a tear rolled down her face. Surprisingly, Clarisse's face was extremely beautiful. Her body was a little _too _muscled, but Chris didn't care. He loved her anyway. And that single tear made his heart ache. Clarisse leaned into him. "Hedge gave me that armor," Clarisse whispered; "I haven't grown since I was nine. Muscled up, sure. But didn't grow in height. Oh but I kept that gear, cleaned it and everything. Hedge was like my father, Chris."

Silence settled. Chris held his girlfriend. "I love you, Clari." He finally managed."

"Just kiss me, dork."

And he did. No mistletoe needed.

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Thalia and Luke~_

The stupid plant was not part of the plan. Luke and Thalia were sort-of staring at each other, and the crazy daughter of Aphrodite wasn't helping. "You can't pass if you don't kiss!" She insisted. Thalia's face was flushed red. Luke was sweating. "There's mistletoe. According to Aphrodite, if there is Mistletoe you have to kiss!"

"Or _what_?" Luke asked.

"Or you'll get blasted to bits." The girl shot back. From behind her, Annabeth nodded, mouthing _she's right._

Luke figured Annabeth knew what she was talking about. "Okay. Uh. Fine."

"How'd you not see the thing anyway? I called out and it was like both of you didn't hear me." Annabeth said. Her eyebrows furrowed and Thalia spoke up.

"I don't know. I felt like I was in a trance..."

The daughter of Aphrodite squealed, "Eek! This is so exciting!"

"Luke," Thalia said; "kiss me."

Luke hesitated a spilt second. Then he obeyed. They kissed.

When they parted, Thalia shocked him lightly.

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Apollo and Rachel~_

Gods, it snowed in New York City. Three feet powdered the area, and yet Rachel was insane enough to go for a walk.

She passed the alley where Percy had mounted that black pegasus and rode away. She passed the battlefields of the Second Titan War. Rachel was reliving history, but she was alone doing it, on Christmas Day. And that made her heart heavy. Gods, the streets were almost empty. It was sad to be so alone.

"Really, Rachel. I can't stand it when my Oracle's all depressed. Freaking frackling lighten up."

Rachel probably jumped fifteen feet back, landing in the snow. "Holy Hephasteus ... Ugh! Apollo!" She huffed.

The sun god stood before her, dressed warmly. He was reaching out his hand, "Well merry Christmas to you too, Ms Dare." He helped her up.

Rachel looked at him, quizzicly. "Apollo?"

Thr god's eyes darted around frantically. "Shhhhh! I'm in cognito. Call me Quentillios."

"Is that even a name?"

"It is now."

They conversed, and Rachel was happy for the company. But the sun started to set. They stood below a tree. Rachel was about to move on, but Quentillios called her back. He looked nervous, something strange for a god. "Here." He mumbled. A black box fell into Rachel's hands. Quickly, Quentillios cupped her chun un his hand. He kissed her. Before Rachel could react, he turned to sunlight and was gone.

Rachel looked up. Something green hung from the tree. She couldn't help but smile. Rachel opened the black box.

_I can't help stare_

_You're beauty overtakes me_

_So, please marry me?_

_When you die, of course. But you're different from the other Oracles. When you die, may I make you my Imortal wife? I'm always going to work hard to earn your love, Rachel. I carry the ring in my pocket._

_~Apollo._

_**. **__. __**.**_

_~Percy and Annabeth~_

His eyes wathed her. Sure, Percy had payed sixteen dollars for both tickets to watch _Wishes on Christmas_, but with Annabeth next to him, he couldn't focus. Towards the end of the movie, Annabeth noticed.

"What is it?"

"You're beautiful."

Annabeth's voice grew skeptical, "Percy, I'm wearing sagging jeans, a shirt that says _Strawberries are healthy_, and sneakers. How am I beautiful?"

Her hair tumbled around her. She was the most beautiful thing ever. End of story. On screen, a couple kissed. Percy smiled at his girlfriend.

"You just _are_. You're badass smarts, your legs, your fighting skills, your face, your hair, your eyes, your smile, how you call me Seaweed Brain. You're _you,_ Annabeth. And you're beautiful."

He kissed her.

And Annabeth kissed back.

_**. **__._ _**.**_

_Uhhh, tada. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Sorry for any spelling errors..._

_~Tris._


End file.
